


Perfect

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Some Drarry Stuff [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Nostalgia, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry and Draco are very happy together. Harry wants that forever.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one and I hope you do too. They are kinda dorky but we love them anyway.

Harry and Draco had been together two and a half years now. Harry had been thinking of marrying Draco since their third date. Now, it was Christmas Eve and he had just found the perfect ring. Hermione agreed that it suited Draco just right. Harry hadn’t really planned a big proposal or anything. But he thought the timing was perfect. He and Draco were joining the Weasley’s for Christmas the next day at Ron and Pansy’s new house. They needed the bigger space because there were so many new people joining them.

That night, Harry had a lot of trouble sleeping. He spent the majority of the night watching Draco sleep, reveling in the idea of marrying him. He and Draco had gotten together at the end of their eighth year. They had danced around each other the whole year but it was the last month of school when Harry decided enough was enough. He had grabbed Draco after the Slytherin Ravenclaw quidditch match, which Slytherin had won, and kissed him in front of everyone. Harry smiled now in remembering the fear he felt of rejection and the joy he felt when Draco kissed back. 

“You’re thinking too loud.” Draco’s voice broke him from his memories. 

“Sorry. I was just thinking about how we got together.” Harry answered, moving a hand to play with Draco’s hair. 

“Hmmm. Remember our first date. We thought that we would get some quiet out by the lake but everyone kept coming up to congratulate you, which you hated. So we went and hid out in the shrieking shack. I think we stayed there for a good four hours just talking.” Draco smiled into Harry’s chest.

“I remember when I knew I loved you. You were in the library at Hogwarts. You were sitting next to Madam Pince, behind her desk, and you had your feet up on the desk so you could use your legs to hold your book. Madam Pince never let anyone behind her desk but I always knew she favored you. But she started sniffling into a book. I didn’t know why she was crying but you reacted instantaneously. You put your book down and you hugged her. I had never seen someone hug her either, except for Hermione. You calmed her down and you flashed her this smile that made my heart skip. I just knew that I loved you and I wasn’t scared or confused. I was just in love.” Harry recalled. He looked down to find Draco’s eyes watery with tears and a sweet smile on his face.

“She was crying for Severus. They had been close friends when he died and she missed him. I comforted her because I knew what she was feeling.” Draco said. “Severus was the reason I fell in love with you. It was in our fifth year. He was the one that told me all about the DA. I was amazed that you were being treated horribly by a staff member and your family was a patchwork of people all over the place and you had so many things to worry about but you still found it in you to build a resistance that saved people’s lives. For me it was slow. I loved you a little more every day until I loved you so much it hurt.”

“My biggest regret still is and always will be hurting you,” Harry said, running his fingers down the long scar in the middle of Draco’s chest.

“Mine too,” Draco said, taking the hand on his chest into his own hand and intertwining their fingers. 

“Okay. Enough of this sappiness. We need to get some sleep. We have to be at the Ron’s in three hours.” Harry said, realizing it was already four in the morning. 

“I love you,” Draco said, getting comfortable on Harry’s chest again.

“I love you, too,” Harry returned automatically.

 

The next morning was definitely the most hectic of Harry’s life. He and Draco ran around their house trying to get everything ready to go. Harry almost forgot the ring. He grabbed it just as they were about to leave with a sigh of relief. 

“Harry! Hurry up, we’re going to be late!” Draco called up the stairs. 

 

As it turns out, they were not late. In fact, they were the first ones there. As soon as they were through the door, Pansy grabbed Harry by his arm and dragged him into the kitchen. Draco followed Ron to place their gifts for everyone under the tree. 

“Let me see it,” Pansy said once she was sure Draco couldn’t hear. 

“How do you know?” Harry asked, surprised.

“Hermione,” Pansy answered hesitantly. 

“She was supposed to keep it a secret.” Harry sighed.

“She only told the girls. It’s fine.” She said. 

“So she told four people?” Harry said, a little mad at Hermione.

“None of us are going to say anything,” Pansy said, holding her hand out for the ring. 

Harry placed the ring in her hand carefully. It was a clean silver band, somewhat thin, with white and light blue diamonds on either side of a large blue diamond in the middle. 

“Wow.” Pansy breathed. “He’s going to love this. He always looks good in this color too.”  
“I know,” Harry answered happily. 

“I wish Ron had that kind of foresight. I love him but he has no taste.” Pansy said, handing the black box back to Harry.

“Didn’t you pick out your ring?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I did,” Pansy smirked. 

 

It was an hour later when the entire family was gathered around the table. It was a rather large group including the Weasley’s, Pansy, Blaise, Hermione, Harry, and Draco. Most of them were all there in a couple. Pansy and Ron were married, Hermione and Ginny were dating, Blaise had Luna, and of course the longstanding couples. Teddy had also joined them. Andromeda had opted out but had sent her well wishes. She still had trouble seeing everyone after Tonk’s death. 

The kitchen was a mess by the time they all finished but house elves, which Pansy insisted they needed, were already cleaning up as the group left for the living room. Draco stopped Harry before they could join everyone, not that many of them noticed. 

“It doesn’t seem like we are going to be alone much today, which is totally fine because I love all of them, but I wanted to kiss you today without Ron groaning about us kissing in his house.” Draco chuckled. Harry dragged him into a kiss. Of course, it lasted a little too long as Ginny came looking for them at her mother’s insistence. 

“Come on, lovebirds, we wanna open presents.” Ginny smiled at them. They broke apart and Harry couldn’t help but stare at Draco for a moment before he could move to follow Ginny into the living room. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. 

 

The gift opening was perhaps messier than eating had been. By the time they had finished, there was wrapping paper all over the place. Luckily, they had brought bags to put their gifts in or everything would have been lost in a sea of paper. There was only one gift left to open. 

“Here. Merry Christmas.” Harry said, handing Draco the box. They were both sat on their knees, facing one another. When Draco opened the box, his hand shot to his mouth and tears built up in his eyes. The room had gone silent, making Harry more nervous. 

“Draco, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn’t imagine my life without you now that I know what my life is like with you. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be and I never want to lose you. So, will you spend your life with me?” Harry said, pulling the ring from the box. 

The next thing Harry knew, he was on the floor and a familiar pair of lips were attached to his. He heard cheers, laughing, and sniffing around him but he was solely focused on the blonde attached to him. 

“Of course I will, you idiot.” Draco answered, pulling back enough to look into his eyes. Harry reached for his hand and blindly slid the ring onto Draco’s finger, never once looking away from the shining blue eyes in front of him. 

“I love you.” Harry said. 

“I love you, too.” Draco asnwered before crashing his lips into Harry’s again. They stayed like that for a while. Neither realized that they weren’t alone until Hermione cleared her throat. They pulled apart reluctantly. Harry sat up, pulling Draco to sit in his lap and wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist. 

“How was that?” Harry asked jokingly. 

“That was perfect.” Draco answered before burying his head into the crook of Harry’s neck. There was a chorus of ‘Awww’s’ around them and Harry couldn’t help the large grin that spread across his face as he met Hermione’s eyes. 

Perfect indeed.


End file.
